grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Aithne/History
}} History There was a volcanic eruption on an island once. Since it was a volcanic island, it wasn't a rare sight to see the volcano being active again. The lava was flowing down the slopes, while already cooling down and hardening. Everything was normally unravelling, as it always does, yet something was odd. The lava, that hasn't cooled yet was forming a weird shape above it. It seemed to be a small child, with some distinct feautures. There were small horns, forming on the child's head as it was rising from lava. This child was a dragonborn. A few years later the child was given a name - Aithne. The villagers said that it was perfect since it's meaning was associated with dragons. Aithne didn't complain about her name, since she was happy to just be accepted as a villager. She lived a very simple life in the village. Since she was always interested in gold, she decided to work as an apprentice of a well known goldsmith. The goldsmith was at first skeptical about taking a child into apprentice program, but it turned out that Aithne was a very strong and serious worker. After her work at the goldsmith's Aithne would always go and play in the gardens of the old ruins, that were once a castle. Jumping a decade or so later, there were some changes happening on her body. Dragon like scales were replacing skin on her lower arms and face, small wings were sprouting from her back. It was tough for Aithne, since her back was hurting a lot because of her wings growing. Everything became different when she met a boy. That boy was also a dragonborn, he just said that her type was different than his. They started hanging out and soon became best friends. They were practically inseparable. Aithne would even take him to the Goldsmith's and let him watch her work. She soon completed her apprentice and was ready to start as a real goldsmith. The first thing she made as a goldsmith, was matching bracelets for herself and her best friend. They were both very happy with the result and were never seen without the bracelets. Aithne was very interested in going to the main land and open a goldsmithery there. She was preparing for the trip for months and planned to go with her best friend. The deal was, that they would meet at the harbor of the island at noon. The time of the meeting was closing in and Aithne checked for the last time, if all of her supplies and other stuff was in bags. Everything seemed to be in place so she decided to leave for the harbor. After a few minutes of flying, she made it right on time. The ship was ready to sail but there was something missing. Her best friend wasn't there which was very weird, because he was never late and would come half an hour early. Choosing to wait for him to show up, Aithne sat in the shadow of a tree nearby. Time was flying and before she knew it, it was already evening. Feeling betrayed, Aithne said her last goodbyes to the people in the harbor and flew to the main land. She couldn't even believe it herself. Being betrayed by her best friend, she realized that she would only get hurt more if she lets herself too open again. It was already late at night, when Aithne arrived. Quickly going to an inn nearby, she paid for a room for the night and quickly fell asleep. Living off of the little money that she earned on the island, she decided it was time to move on and find a job to earn some money. Luckily, there was one spot left at the local goldsmithery. She took the good opportunity and started officially working as a goldsmith. She always stayed late to distract herself and prevent from thinking about her friend. Aithne being more than 600 years old, she is currently working in the same goldsmithery, that was renewed a dozen of times. Her work leaves her with not much of free time, so there's usually no time for fun and hanging out with her friends. She has made many new friends but is still recovering from the betrayal of her once best friend. That is also the reason it takes more time for her to trust people and open up to them. Somewhere in the span of 200-300 years, she had discovered, that her once best friend disappeared and was reported missing by some locals on the island. That didn't really ease her mind, but she is still trying her best to find him again if he is still alive. Anyhow Aithne wishes to embark on new adventures, make some more friends and learn to control her fire manipulation powers even better. Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories